


Wie man seinen Wissenschaftler ablenkt, wenn er dich nicht beachtet

by bitter_crimson (Krim)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/pseuds/bitter_crimson
Summary: Diese Story schwirrte mir im Kopf rum, seit ich vor einiger Zeitdieses Bildsah. Dann machte ich das Bild zu meinen Desktop-Hintergund und wurde im Unterricht ständig von nicht jugendfreien Ideen abgelenkt, und jetzt habe ich sie endlich erfolgreich auf's Papier gebracht. Vielleicht kann ich mich jetzt auch wieder auf die Schule konzentrieren. ;p Oh, und ich glaube, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich in der zweiten Person geschrieben habe? Die Geschichte wollte sich einfach nicht anders schreiben lassen.(Translated into German by scatterheart@LJ)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to distract your scientist when he's not paying any attention to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592559) by [bitter_crimson (Krim)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/pseuds/bitter_crimson). 



> Diese Story schwirrte mir im Kopf rum, seit ich vor einiger Zeit [dieses Bild](http://pics.livejournal.com/bitter_crimson/pic/001wke71) sah. Dann machte ich das Bild zu meinen Desktop-Hintergund und wurde im Unterricht ständig von nicht jugendfreien Ideen abgelenkt, und jetzt habe ich sie endlich erfolgreich auf's Papier gebracht. Vielleicht kann ich mich jetzt auch wieder auf die Schule konzentrieren. ;p Oh, und ich glaube, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich in der zweiten Person geschrieben habe? Die Geschichte wollte sich einfach nicht anders schreiben lassen.
> 
> (Translated into German by scatterheart@LJ)

  


 

Seit einer halben Stunde versuchst du, McKay abzulenken, mit wenig Erfolg. Selbst die Versuchung von Essen lockt ihn nicht von seinem Laptop weg. Jeder andere in der Wissenschaftsabteilung scheint zum Mittagessen gegangen zu sein, aber Rodney ist immer noch da, in einer Haltung über den metallenen Labortisch gebeugt, die furchtbar unbequem aussieht. Du hörst immer und immer wieder, wie er sich über seinen Rücken beschwert, und so wie er meistens sitzt, wundert es dich nicht.

Die Gedanken über McKays Haltung bringen dich dazu, dich an der Wand aufzurichten, und du räsuperst dich, aber Rodney schaut nicht einmal hoch. Er murmelt nur etwas und runzelt die Stirn ein bisschen stärker, während seine Hand sich über das Touchpad des Laptops bewegt. Unter dem Tisch bewegen sich seine Beine, als er auf dem Stuhl hin und her rutscht -- du solltest mit den Leuten in der Bedarfsanmeldung reden, ob nicht bessere Büromöbel von der Erde gebracht werden können -- und der Stoff seiner Uniformhose spannt sich über die Oberseite seiner Schenkel.

Du ziehst scharf Luft ein und versuchst, dich davon zu überzeugen, dass es eine dumme Idee ist, worüber du gerade nachdenkst. Aber vorhin waren nur wenige Leute im Labor, und bei früheren Besuchen ist dir aufgefallen, dass sie alle mindestens 45 Minuten Mittagspause machen. Bisher sind nur 15 Minuten vergangen, also solltest du eigentlich sicher sein. Du stehst schon an der Tür, es ist also kein Problem, sie abzuschließen; das sollte genug Warnung sein, falls doch jemand zu früh zurückkommt.

Du wendest dich wieder Rodney zu. Es braucht nur ein paar schnelle Schritte, um den Raum zu durchqueren, und selbst als du direkt vor McKay stehst, schaut er nicht hoch, aber das ist okay. Du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass du seine Aufmerksamkeit schon früh genug haben wirst. Du hockst dich hin und schiebst die Kisten unter dem Tisch zur Seite, lässt dich auf die Knie gleiten, den Hintern auf der Rückseite deiner Waden. Der Boden ist kalt, und auch der Tisch über dir, wie du merkst, als du dir den Kopf stösst. Hier unten ist nicht viel Platz zum Bewegen. Genug Platz, um deinen Plan auszuführen, ist aber allemal.

Du fängst an, indem du deine Hände um Rodney's Oberschenkel legst, am Rand seiner Knie. Es hilft dir dabei, still zu halten, denn du balancierst immer noch auf Knien und Fußballen, und Rodney's Beine sind straffe Muskeln und Wärme unter deinen Handflächen und Fingern. Du merkst, wie er sich über dir bewegt, hörst ihn etwas sagen, überrascht, aber du achtest nicht auf die Worte. Er hat dich eine halbe Stunde lang ignoriert, und jetzt wirst du tun, woran du die ganze Zeit gedacht hast, egal was Rodney sagt.

Als du dich nach vorne beugst, stößt du dir den Kopf am Tisch, ein, zwei Mal, und du zuckst zusammen, aber irgendwie schaffst du es doch in eine gute Stellung zwischen Rodneys gespreizten Beinen. Langsam lässt du deine Hände seine Oberschenkel hinaufwandern, deine Balance mit festem Griff haltend, und deine Daumen pressen in das weiche Fleisch der Innenseite seiner Schenkel, streicheln in kleinen Halbkreisen, während du dich hinaufbewegst. Der Stoff von Rodneys Hose schiebt sich gegen deine Finger und Daumen, als du dich hinaufarbeitest, erhebt sich in kleinen Falten, über die du deine Finger ziehst.

Schwach wird dir schweres Atmen bewusst, deins und das von Rodney über dir. Als deine Hände das Ende von Rodneys Schenkeln erreichen, diese Stelle, an der sie den Oberkörper treffen, fühlst du, wie er sich unter deinem Griff bewegt, und plötzlich spürst du eine Hand an der Seite deines Kopfes, wie sie leicht über dein Ohr und in dein Haar gleitet, sanft deine Kopfhaut kratzt, vorsichtig Haarsträhnen greift.

Widerwillig löst du deine Hand von einem Bein, um zu versuchen, seine Hose zu öffnen, und er spreizt seine Beine weiter, um dir mehr Platz zu verschaffen. Du schaffst es mit einer Hand nicht richtig und musst kurz auch sein anderes Bein loslassen, lässt deine Unterarme auf seinen Oberschenkeln ruhen und benutzt beide Hände, um Knopf und Reissverschluss Herr zu werden. Rodney bittet dich, kurz aufzuhören, und du schaust ihn durch den Tisch hinauf böse an. Er nimmt seine Hand aus deinem Haar, schiebt deine Arme von seinen Beinen, und du willst schon protestieren, als er seinen Stuhl zurückschiebt, nur ein bisschen, so dass zwischen ihm und dem Tisch genug Platz ist und du dir nicht mehr den Kopf stößt.

Du folgst Rodney nach vorne, auf deinen Knien, und denkst dir beiläufig, wie lächerlich du vermutlich gerade aussiehst. Es ist dir völlig egal. Über dir sagt Rodney, dass du einen Moment warten sollst, und du willst ihm schon wieder einen bösen Blick zuwerfen, aber er steht nur kurz vom Stuhl auf, um seine Hose herunterzuziehen, weit genug, dass du an seine Boxershorts herankommst, und hey, du musst zugeben, das ist ziemlich schlau von ihm. Es hat schon seine Vorteile, mit einem Genie zu schlafen.

Jetzt bist du perfekt vorbereitet, dein Kopf stösst sich nicht mehr am Tisch, den kalten Boden unter deinen Knien bemerkst du kaum noch, und du berührst mit deinen Händen wieder Rodneys Schenkel, schiebst eine von ihnen unter den Stoff seiner billigen Baumwollshorts und fühlst seinen Schwanz. Er ist schon ein bisschen steif, wie du erwartet hast, aber trotzdem durchfährt auch dich ein neuer Stoß der Erregung, als du deine Hand um ihn schließt und seine Wärme und Schwere fühlst. Rodneys Atem stottert, als du beginnst, deine Hand in einem langsamen Rhythmus zu bewegen, und jetzt sind wieder beide seiner Hände in deinem Haar, sein Griff ein bisschen fester als zuvor, und du fährst mit der Zungenspitze über deine Lippen, konzentrierst dich nur auf das Gefühl deiner Hand, die sich an Rodneys Schwanz auf- und abbewegt, der inzwischen hart und steif ist, und okay, du kannst nicht länger warten.

Rodney macht ein enttäuschtes Geräusch, als du deine Hand aus seinen Shorts ziehst, und du willst ihm sagen, dass er sich entspannen soll, aber du glaubst nicht, dass du noch zusammenhänge Sätze formulieren kannst. Also rückst du nur näher heran, eng zwischen Rodneys Knien, und dann greifst du nach Rodneys Schwanz, ziehst ihn aus dem dünnen Stoff, siehst ihn rot und groß vor dir, und der Rest der Welt verschwindet einfach. Du beugst den Kopf, schließt deine Lippen um die Spitze, und alles was noch zählt ist dein Mund um Rodneys Schwanz, deine Hände auf Rodneys Schenkeln, Rodneys Hände in deinem Haar und auf deinem Gesicht, Rodneys ersticktes Stöhnen und Keuchen in der Luft über dir.

Du fällst leicht in einen Rhythmus, lässt Rodneys Schwanz deine Kehle entlanggleiten während du deinen Kopf bewegst, nur manchmal innehaltend, um deine Zunge über die Spitze gleiten zu lassen oder einen breiten Streifen entlang seines Glieds zu lecken. Seine Haut ist heiß gegen deinen Mund, in deiner Kehle, feucht von deinem Speichel und seinem Lusstropfen. Er fängt an, sich ein wenig zu bewegen, stößt in kleinen Bewegungen seine Hüften vom Stuhl ab, und du packst einen Schenkel mit deiner linken Hand fester, damit er die Balance halten kann, während du mit der anderen verzweifelt versuchst, deine eigene Hose zu öffnen, ohne beide Hände zu benutzen. Es ist frustrierend, aber irgendwann schaffst du es, den Knopf zu öffnen und den Reißverschluss weit genug nach unten zu ziehen, um dir ein bisschen Spielraum zu gewähren. Du schiebst deine Hand in die Boxershorts und reibst deinen Schwanz hart, während Rodney deinen Kopf fester hält und mehr und mehr stösst, fester, deinen Mund fickend, und du versuchst, deine Zähne abzudecken, Rodneys Schwanz nicht aus deinem Mund fallen zu lassen und Rodney davor zu bewahren, von seinem Stuhl zu fallen und euch beide auf den Boden zu reißen.

Und dann schreit Rodney gebrochen auf, stößt ein-, zweimal in deinen Mund und kommt, und du versucht, soviel wie möglich im Mund zu behalten, aber als er hinauszieht tropft etwas auf dein Kinn und dann auf Rodneys Hose. Du schluckst, was du kannst, hustest ein bisschen, bewegst deine rechte Hand schneller auf deinem Schwanz, und es dauert nur ein paar Minuten, bis du dich selbst zum Höhepunkt bringst, den Blick ganz auf Rodney fixiert. Er hängt auf dem Stuhl, kaum noch aufrecht, sein Körper komplett entspannt; den Kopf auf der Brust und die Augen fast geschlossen atmet er flach, während er versucht, wieder runterzukommen, der Tropfen Sperma ein feuchter Fleck auf seiner offenen Hose, sein entladener, schlaffer Schwanz immer noch im Freien hängend.

Du grunzt, als du in deine Shorts kommst, und weißt, dass du dir was ausdenken musst, wie du dich sauber genug machen kannst, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, wenn die anderen Wissenschaftler zurück kommen - was vermutlich jede Minute passieren wird. Auch Rodney braucht definitiv Hilfe, bevor er wieder einigermaßen normal aussieht, und nachdem du die Situation kurz abgeschätzt hast, entscheidest du, dass ihr es wahrscheinlich bis zu McKays Quartier schaffen könnt, ohne in den Fluren von zu vielen Leuten gesehen zu werden. Dann könntet ihr euch waschen und Rodney einen Kaffee besorgen und vielleicht würdest du es dann auch schaffen, ihn endlich in die Kantine zu zerren und etwas zu essen, denn obwohl er es bestreitet, weisst du, dass man nicht von Kaffee allein leben kann.

"John", sagt Rodney sanft, träumerisch, und streichelt mit einer Hand leicht dein Haar, eine federleichte, kaum spürbare Berührung.

"Ja", sagst du im Aufstehen, fühlst deine Knie knacken, weil du zu lange in der selben Position auf dem Boden gehockt hast. Du hältst ihm deine Hand hin und Rodney ergreift sie; du ziehst ihn hoch und hältst ihn fest. "Lass uns was zu essen holen."


End file.
